Secret
by Fu Fu's the name
Summary: Sam's Married to Pete, but she's still got a Secret. Song fic! But still worth the read! SamJack
1. Secret

**I know! I said I was done with Fanfiction! But I guess I was wrong! I wrote this one a while ago, and really wanted to post it. So here it is! I think it's only three chapters, and all will be posted tonight! - Fu Fu**

**This was inspired my Reba Mcintire's song, "Secret"**

Colonel Samantha Carter-Shannahan woke up that morning, with a hand resting gently on her stomach. And she was ashamed to say, it wasn't the hand of the man in her dreams.

_She's quite this morning_

_She can't say why_

She stood up, and walked groggily to the bathroom. Today was the day, two year anniversary of her marriage to Pete. Why didn't that thrill her? She wondered, as she looked into there bathroom mirror. Most women were happy to make it to there second year of marriage, most were thinking about kids, and the future. Not Sam, Why?

She filled the sink with cold water, and splashed some on her face. Drying it off with a towel. She knew why. That man in her dreams, he would always haunt her.

_Sends her husband off to work_

_with a kiss good-bye_

Pete came in the kitchen, placed a quick kiss on her cheek, before walking out the door, promising not to be late for there celebration tonight. She was able to keep her sigh in until the door closed.

She finished making her toast, before retreating to her living room. She sat on the couch, and looked at the notebook sitting on the coffee table.

_Takes out that old diary_

_turns to the third of may_

_adds another tear to the page_

After contemplating it from afar, while eating her breakfast, she picked it up, and turned to a certain day. She'd often looked at this one journal entry, which was why the page was so worn, compared to the ones around it.

She started to read.

_I married Pete today. Funny, usually those words would be accompanied by several exclamation points, but no. _

_Why is it, that through the whole ceremony, I had this horrible feeling in my stomach, like I was doing something I knew I shouldn't do? _

_Jack didn't come. He was at the reception, but he claimed he couldn't make it to the ceremony. He never did say why. But I understand, maybe it was better that way. We've both excepted this. But you shouldn't have to except your wedding..._

There were many dry spot on the page, that made it apparent someone had cried on this page many times. Fresh tears were now cascading down to hit the delicate paper.

_And it's lonely_

_Being the only one_

_who knows the truth_

_She has a secret_

_That she can never tell,_

_One wrong decision_

_Still put her heart, through hell_

_Does he miss her?_

_Did he forgive her?_

_The love that they shared will always be,_

_A Secret_

Ever since the wedding, things had not been the same between her and Jack. Afterwards, they only spoke about professional matters, and when he left for D.C. She hadn't heard from him again.

_Only she knows she still loves him_

_and she hates the choice she made_

_She wishes she could find him, tell him_

_why she walked away_

_every day it gets harder, _

_living with herself_

_But she thought he'd be better off_

_with someone else_

She stared down at the journal, tears continuing to fall. And she suddenly realized, she had come to think of that day as two things, the day the opportunity for the life she could have had and wanted ended. And the day the life she'd settled for began.

_And it's lonely,_

_being the only one_

_who knows the truth_

_She has a secret,_

_That she can never tell_

_one wrong decision_

_still put her heart through hell_

_does he miss her? _

_Did he forgive her?_

_The love that they shared would always be, _

_A Secret_

She kept looking at the page, a plan forming in her mind. This was the day she took back her life. Forget anything that had stood in there way, she couldn't go on living like this without at least trying. You weren't supposed to resent your husband, like Sam had grown to do. You weren't supposed to cringe every time your husband touched you. It just wasn't right, and she had to put a stop to it.

She heeled the journal in her hand one last time, before closing it with a snap, and picking up the telephone.

**Please! Review! Thanx for reading! - Fu Fu**


	2. Phone Calls

**Sry, I forgot in the first chap**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did, Jack and Sam would be happily married, with two kids, living in the forests around Mt Hood in Oregon. **

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

She breathed deeply, before dialing.

"Daniel Jackson" A voice stated on the other end.

"Daniel? I need a favor." She said shakily.

"What is it?"

She sighed. "Do you have General O'Neall's number?"

There was silence on the other end. "Yeah." He finally said, slowly and suspiciously.

"I need it Daniel. Don't ask me why, I just do."

"That's not a good idea Sam." He warned.

"I need to do this."

"It's your anniversary! And he knows that! I was talking to him late into the night, and he was scaring the pants off of me. He sounded like he was about to eat a bullet. This is not a good situation for you to walk into Sam. Especially if all you want to do is talk to him. Or suggest you two should be friends. He can't handle that Sam."

Sam felt like Daniel had struck her. Eat a bullet? It's that what he'd said? Was Jack really suicidal just because of her anniversary? "What?" She exclaimed instead.

Daniel sighed. "I probably shouldn't have told you that. But you need to know, don't contact him unless absolutely necessary."

Sam was breathing heavily now. If he was still depressed, that meant he wasn't over her, which meant there might still be a chance. "Daniel, I need it. It's absolutely necessary." She said firmly.

Another sigh, followed by the ruffling of papers. "Before I give you this, promise me you won't mess with his head. Promise me you know exactly what you're doing, the night you left on your honeymoon, I had to forcibly wrestle his personal gun out of his hands. I won't do that again!" He said, and for once he sounded angry. "I won't pick up the pieces of a broken Jack O'Neall again, I just wont."

She closed her eyes, she had no idea how much pain she'd caused Jack. Maybe she just hadn't wanted to know. Either way, the knowledge only strengthened her resolve. "The number Daniel. I finally know what I want, and nothing's gonna stop me this time. If I can't get it from you, I'm sure there's some one else who would be more then happy to comply."

Daniel smiled. He was now certain of her intentions. He didn't think Sam would have done anything to purposely hurt Jack, but she had married a guy when it was so obvious she was settling. She sometimes couldn't work out her feelings all the way. "Alright, it's..." And he re-laid the number. "Good luck Sam, I honestly don't know how he'll react."

"Well, I have to try." she said, before hanging up the phone.

She stared at it for a moment, and then turned to see the picture's on the wall. There was one of Pete and her on her wedding day. Her smile looked plastic, and fake.

Right next to it, was one of the whole team. Her, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c. It was her favorite picture, and she had demanded it stay up, even after Pete had confessed it made him uncomfortable. Her eyes shined, and her smile looked as if she'd never gone more then an hour without laughing. And she beilived it to be entirely because of who the picture was originally for.

Jack had said he didn't have a picture of the whole team, and he wanted one. So they'd all asked Janet to take it with Sam's Nikon. They'd all gotten copies, but it had initially been for Jack, That was Jacks smile, she never smiled like that anymore. And never once in front of Pete.

She looked back at the phone, and then at the pictures on the wall. Her head was telling her a thousand times, if you pick up that phone, your marriage is over. But her heart was telling her, if she didn't pick up that phone, he life was over, her dreams were over, and she'd be condemned to life in a one sided marriage. Because Pete tried, he really did. And she could tell that he knew something wasn't quite right.

Her whole life she'd done things by the book. She'd never be spontaneous, and she'd always think things through a hundred times before doing anything. But at the moment, all she wanted to do, was throw all that shit out the window.

She picked up the phone, and dialed before she could think about what she was doing, and then it was ringing.

"This is O'Neall, " Great, and answering machine, she was just about to hang up, when the same voice came on again, in a different tone, "O'Neall, hold on a sec," And she heard him mess with his machine, and turned it off. "O'Neall"

The fist thing that came out of her mouth made her cringe, "Sir?"

"Who is this?" He asked, confused.

Her voice shook slightly, "It's Carter Sir."

"Carter?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't know you had this number."

"I got it from Daniel."

"Why?"

Sam was dumbstruck by that question. She had no idea he'd even ask that. But she continued like she wasn't hurt by it. "I need to talk to you."

"So talk."

"Jack, I know you're probably not happy with me, but I really need to see you, face to face, can you meet me at the cafe outside the pentagon at 1800 tonight?" She said hurriedly, afraid of how he'd react.

There was silence. "It's your anniver-" He started to say, then stopped. "Why?"

She sighed, "I just need to talk to you. It's important."

"What does your other half say about this?" He asked bitterly.

"He doesn't know. He wont know till he gets home tonight to an empty house."

Jack sighed again. "I don't know what it is you want to talk about. Why can't you say it now?"

She paced herself, why was he being so damn stubborn? It was hard not to get angry. "Because I need to see how you react."

"React to what?"

The damn broke, "To me telling you that my marriage is a sham, that ever single day since I said I do, I've dreaded waking up in the arms of a man that wasn't you, I've feel like I've settled, and that's not what I want. I want you Jack, no one else." She said irritably, spilling her entire guts in one sentence. She breathed heavily, waiting for him to reply. There was no going back now, hell, there was no going back when she'd picked up the phone to dial Daniel.

Jack felt like he'd been hit in the gut with a baseball bat. Did she really feel that way? Had every thing he'd been hoping for finally come to pass? "Oh."

Sam waited. Hoping he was gonna say something else. That that wasn't all. "I'll meet you." He said. "I'll be there. But..." He trailed off.

"What is it?" Sam asked, concerned.

"If you come here, you need to be sure that's what you want. I don't want you doing anything you don't want to, and if you come here, I might just never let you go back. Swear to me, that it's over with him." He said, sounding more serious then she'd ever heard him before.

She took a deep breath, "I swear."

**

* * *

Hope you're liking it so far! Review please! - Fu Fu**


	3. Taking Flight and Lunch Dates

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did, Jack and Sam would be happily married, with two kids, living in the forests around Mt Hood in Oregon. **

**Hope you're likeing it! I kind of abandoned the song in the first chapter. - Fu Fu**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

She walked up the stairs, Journal in hand, and into her bedroom. She placed the book on top of the dresser, before she started packing.

As she was rummaging in her underwear drawer, she came upon her birth control pills. She held them in her hand, looking at them. Recently, Pete had been talking about kids. And just the other day he had got quit adamant about them. The first thing she had done, after blatantly telling him no, that she wasn't ready, she had hid them. It had seemed like the perfectly logical thing to do. But she didn't realize till later how much it proved that she didn't trust him.

She put the pills in her suitcase last, and then sipped it up. She had enough clothes to last her the weekend, considering it was a Friday.

She made another phone call, making sure she could catch a hop from here to DC, and then called the base. Telling them not to disturb her till Tuesday at the earliest unless it was the extremist of emergencies. But she would have her cell phone incase of such emergencies. Then she wrote a note, and left it on the counter, before walking out the door. Finally giving up the life she never wanted, and going for the one she'd always had.

* * *

Pete arrived to an empty, dark home. He walked into the kitchen, hoping he'd find a note that said she'd meet him at the restaurant, because she had been called into work. But what he found was much worst,

_Pete, I had to go somewhere. I'll be back by Monday night. I'm really sorry. - Sam_

He flipped it over, looking for the rest of the message, but there was nothing there. No explanation of where she had to go, nothing.

He sighed, before pulling out his cell phone. He dialed her number.

* * *

Jack walked into the mentioned cafe, to see the blonde from his dreams, the blonde he hadn't seen for two years, sitting at a table. She looked up suddenly, and smiled at him. That one hundred watt smile that he'd missed terribly. No one in the world could make his heart stop beating with a single smile like this wonderful creature could. And they were finally moving on, up, ahead, whatever you wanna call it. She was here, and not with _him_. That meant everything right now.

He walked up to her, with the characteristic O'Neall grin in place. "Carter, fancy seeing you here."

She just smiled. He sat down, as the waitress came over. "Is this old coot bothering you ma'am?" She asked, with a distinct southern accent, she smiled at Jack as if she knew him.

Sam smiled shyly, "I don't think so. But I'm sure this old coot would like a coffee." She replied.

"Don't worry Jack, I know how you like it." She said, as she walked away.

"Thanks Nance!" Jack yelled after her, she just waved behind her back.

Sam looked at him skeptically. "Come here often?"

"I do work right across the street Sam." He replied.

She smiled. "So, how've you been?"

He looked at her seriously for the first time since he'd sat down. "I've been better. How bout you?"

She frowned. "I made a mistake Jack, I just want to fix it."

"Maybe it's not that easy."

"I'm sorry alright!" She said irritably. Before sighing. "I only did it because I thought I couldn't have you. And technically, I couldn't."

Jack stared at her. "You know, I think I finally have the one time when you didn't understand something I said, instead of the other way around."

Sam looked at him, perplexed. "I offered to retire, very subtlety, but I did."

"When?" She exclaimed.

He smirked. "You asked me 'if things were different' And I said, 'I wouldn't be here now'. The only thing that ever stopped me from retiring was because I didn't know what you wanted."

She stared at him, in utter disbelief. Then her cell phone rang.

You see, Sam had programmed her cell phone very specially. Instead of just saying who was calling on the screen, it said the name instead of a ring.

"Pete is calling, Pete is calling,"

Jack cringed. As Sam quickly pulled out her cell phone, and put it on silence. "I guess you got the note," She muttered. But Jack heard her.

"Note? You left him a note?" He exclaimed.

She looked at him. "It didn't say much. Just that I'd be back Monday, and I was sorry."

"You'll be back Monday?"

"I have to work there Jack, and I want to tell him to his face. No matter what happens between me and you, me and him are over. I can't go on living with him, I'll just grow to resent him even more."

"You resent him?" He asked softly.

She looked down at her coffee, as Nancy came and dropped off Jacks. After she left, she nodded. "I can't stay with him anymore. It was suffocating me."

Jack nodded, and took a sip of his coffee. "Sam, if this is what you really want, then I'm willing to try to make this work. Because god knows how much..." He trailed off, and then caught her eye. "I need to know, that this isn't gonna just be a fling. This is the real deal, right?"

She looked at him, before leaning over the table, and kissing him full on the lips, for the first time under her own will. She gave him the best kiss she could, hoping she could knock his socks off. When she finally leaned back, she was aware of the wolf whistles coming from the surrounding people.

Jack kind of looked off into space for a minute. Before clearing his voice, "I didn't quite catch that could you repeat it?"

She giggled. "Maybe later."

He grinned. "Anyways, I think that clears up all my questions. How bout yours?"

she smiled at him. "Promise me you'll never leave me, that you'll help me through my divorce, and always tell me what's on your mind. If not, this will never work. I need you now more then ever."

Jack smiled. "I think I can handle that." He replied. His cell phone all of a sudden started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket. "Daniel," He said, looking at the caller ID.

"Answer it, it could be important." Sam said.

"O'Neall." He said, flipping it open, and putting it to his ear.

"Jack?"

"What's up Danny?"

The man on the other side of the phone sighed. "Is Sam with you, I need to talk to her."

"Yeah, just a sec." He handed her the phone.

"Daniel? What is it?"

"It's Pete. He just called me looking for you, you apparently left him a note, saying you had to go, you'd be back Monday, and you were sorry. He's not happy Sam."

She sighed. "I knew he wouldn't be."

"Sam, you need to call him."

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do,"

"I'll call him when I'm ready to!" She snapped.

There was silence. "I don't know what you're doing Sam, but I have a good idea. And I am happy for the two of you, but please, call Pete."

Sam tried to control herself. "Daniel. My husband does not control me. I don't have to call him if I don't want to. If you think he should be contacted, go ahead and call him, tell him you know that I'm alright, and I just needed some thinking time. But from now on, don't contact me again this weekend. Thanks Daniel, I'll give you back to Jack."

And she handed him the phone. "Did you really have to do that? Now she's all pissed, and I'm in her direct line of site."

"He's her husband Jack, he deserves to know where she is."

Those words were like a kick in the gut. He finally got to see her, they finaly were on the same page, and Daniel has to bring this stuff up again.

"Good-bye Daniel." He said icily, before hanging up, and switching his phone to silent. "Do you wanna go back to my place? Have a drink?"

She smiled. "I'd love to."

But as she got up, she felt a pang of guilt. She knew, just as well as he did, what would happen if they went to his apartment. She'd be cheating on her husband. She may not love him like she loved Jack, but he still deserved her loyalty.

But as she watched Jack stand up too, he had a small smile on his face. And she understood, there was no going back now. And she didn't want to go back. If this didn't happen now, it probably never would.

The second they reached his apartment, and the door had closed behind him, she grabbed him, turned him around, and slammed him up against the door. Kissing him fiercely.

After that, he seemed to take control. Over her years of working with him, she had imagined many different scenarios. In most she had predicted him to be the strong, but sweet lover. At least, that's what she had hoped.

And She got all that and much, much more.

**

* * *

Hope you're liking it so far! Review please! - Fu Fu**


	4. Spilling the Beans

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did, Jack and Sam would be happily married, with two kids, living in the forests around Mt Hood in Oregon. **

**OK, so it's a bit longer then three chaps. Don't care! It's still all going up tonight! - Fu Fu**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The next morning, she woke up with a pair of arms wrapped around her stomach. And a pair of lips on the back of her neck. And she was proud to say, that they were the lips, and the arms of the man in her dreams.

"Hey," He said softly.

"Hey," she said, rolling over to look him in the face. She kissed him softly. "Good morning."

He smiled sincerely. "You bet it is."

She smiled, before groaning, and stretching her arms up above her head. "God! It feels so great waking up here." She said.

"Where?" He asked smugly "In the bed of a much older Air Force General?"

She smiled. "That's the one!" She grinned,

"Hey!" She should have known he wasn't one to miss an insult easily.

She giggled. "So, we have the whole day, and tomorrow, and the next day. What do you want to do?" She asked.

He smirked. "Well, we could stay here. or we could go to this President dinner thing tonight."

"I can't" She said quickly.

His face fell. "Why not? I want to show you off."

"I'm sorry, but I really need to be the one to tell Pete about us."

"Oh yeah" He said dejectedly.

She kissed him on the lips again. "But staying here sounds good." She whispered seductively.

The old O'Neall smirk made it's return. "Here it is!" He said, rolling her over onto her back as she giggled.

* * *

That weekend was amazing. One of the best in her entire life. Never had she felt better, or safer, or happier, then when she was with Jack.

It was Sunday evening when a small mishap occurred. Jack's home phone rang, and he picked it up while he was laughing his head off, and Sam was screaming at him.

"O'Neall" He said, the smile evident in his voice.

"Is this General Jack O'Neall? This is Pete, Sam's husband." A voice said from the other end. Jack's grin immediately fell, and he stopped Sam from saying something with a raised hand.

"Yes. What is it?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Pete didn't buy it. "I know you don't like me. I knew that from the moment I met you. But all I wanna know, is do you know where Sam is?"

Jack looked at her, and Sam could tell from his expression he was talking to someone he hated. She had one guess, Pete.

"No I don't."

There was silence for a moment. "If you're lying. And she's there with you, I swear to god if you touch her, I'll break your neck." He said venomously.

"What the hell is your problem? Don't know where your wife is? I haven't seen her in a year and a half. But I'll say this, you've got some anger problems there. Best you sort them out. Now that you've interrupted my television show. I think I have to go." And Jack hung up the phone before he could say anything else.

Sam walked up to him cautiously. "Jack?"

"I'm going back to Colorado with you." He stated.

"What? No Jack! I need to talk to him without you there. It'll just make everything worst." Sam said firmly.

"I'm not risking you! Not to that possessive dick! I'm going." He exclaimed.

She looked at him seriously. "He wouldn't hurt me." She stated.

"Are you sure of that?" He asked softer then before. "Because I'm not. There was something I didn't like about the guy from the second I met him, and what he just said to me backs it up. I want to at least be in the state. I can say I need to go to the SGC for some reason. But I have to go."

She looked like she was about to argue, but she gave in. Walked forward, and wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling her head in his shoulder. "I love you." She whispered.

He smiled, kissed the top of her head, before whispering back, "I love you too."

She pulled back to look into his eyes. She hadn't been expecting him to hear her.

He just smirked, "Now Colonel, I believe we were in the process of procuring strawberries and whipped cream?"

She laughed. "You know what, I think so too."

* * *

Sam had taken every precaution necessary to make sure Pete couldn't piece it together that she was with Jack over the weekend. They took different hops back, and she made sure the person who recorded her flight made it classified. She wasn't taking any risks on Pete finding out before she told him.

She didn't even have any contact with Jack, before she came home. She walked in the door at 2000, to find Pete sitting on the couch watching TV. She sat down her suitcase, and walked in to join him. "Hey," She said.

He turned a glare on her. "Where the hell were you? You don't just go off whenever you feel like it, and not tell me where you're going. Ignore my calls, and have your friends give me vague messages." He said, starting out calmly but ending in a shout.

"I had to have time to think Pete. I'm sorry. But..." She trailed off, as tears collected in her eyes.

He sat forward, and grabbed her arm, pulling her up off the couch, as he stood up. He was holding her arm so hard it was painful. "I want to know, where the hell you were."

"Away!" She said, as the tears started falling.

He shook her, and she cried out in pain. "Bitch! Tell me where the fuck you were!" He cried.

Sam went into defensive. She came up with a kick to the head, disorienting him enough to wrench her arm out of his grasp, and then placed a kick to the chest, causing him to stumble backwards, and fall on his butt on the floor.

"Don't you ever touch me again!" She screamed. Standing in a defensive stance, incase he came at her again.

He just stared up at her. Then his eyes widened in shock. "Sammy, I'm so sorry! I've been drinking tonight baby, I didn't mean to..." He stood up, and stepped forward, trying to bring her into his arms. But she stepped back.

"No Pete. I wanted to come in here and discuss this like adults. But since you're acting like a child, I will too. It's over, no more. I'm sorry, but that's just how it is. I don't want anything from you, except to be able to leave, I'm so sorry about this, but I can't go on like this."

His face had gone to stone, completely emotionless. "Like what?"

She looked down, the tears still falling lightly down her cheeks. "I don't love you Pete. I'm sorry, but I don't. I thought I did when we got married, but I didn't. This isn't fair to either of us, you can do a lot better then me. And I need to follow my heart for once, and not my head."

She looked up to see he was furious. "You were with O'Neall. You fucking slut! What? You get mad at me, and you run and fuck your ex boss?" He screamed. He walked forward, and backhanded her. His ring scratching her cheek, leaving a bloody mark in it's wake.

She came back with another kick, only this one was not very pleasant at all. She left him cowering on the floor, as she pried off her ring, and threw it next to him. She quickly went upstairs, and packed all she'd need to stay at the base for a while. "I'll mail you the divorce papers. I don't want to ever see your face again!" She screamed, as she slammed the door shut on him.

She put her suitcase in her car, and drove to the base. Crying the whole way.

**

* * *

Hope you're liking it so far! Review please! - Fu Fu**


	5. To Sam's

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did, Jack and Sam would be happily married, with two kids, living in the forests around Mt Hood in Oregon. **

**1 more to go! And it's the epilogue! - Fu Fu**

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

The SF at the door looked at her strangely when she signed in, and so did a couple other people on her way down to the changing rooms.

She pulled on her BDU's, noting a little tenderness in the arm Pete had squeezed, but didn't take the time to look at it. She pushed up her sleeves automatically as she left the locker room, in search of Daniel, or Jack.

She found Daniel in his office. "Hey Daniel!" She called, trying to act cheerful. He spun around in his chair, and his face fell when he saw her. "What happened to you?" He asked.

"What?"

"You're bleeding! And what the hell did you do to your arm?"

She looked down at the arm Pete had squeezed, A lovely shade of purple, in the form of a hand. With a band that was deeper shade exactly where Pete's ring was on his hand.

Daniel came up to her with a handkerchief, and started wiping at her face. "What happened?"

"What?" A voice came form the hallway. Sam turned, with blood still on her face, and her arm still exposed, to see Jack standing in the doorway. At seeing the state she was in, his face contorted in anger, before he turned around forcefully.

"Jack! Wait!" She called out, racing to catch up with him.

He whirled around. "Did he do this to you?" He asked angrily.

"Jack. I handled it. I packed my stuff, and I left. I told him I'd mail him the divorce papers." She said, slowly, almost pleadingly.

He was almost seething, "You didn't answer my question Sam. Did he do this to you?"

She hung her head. And he turned back around, and proceeded down the hallway. She was about to go after him when a hand fell on her shoulder. "You can't stop him. He wont listen to you."

She turned around and looked up at him, he was glaring after Jack with an intensity she rarely saw in him. But she could tell it wasn't aimed at Jack. "And truthfully..." He trailed off, then stepped around her, jogging to catch up with Jack.

She watched as they both left. She decided to go get her bruise checked. Not to mention, she needed a friend to talk to.

* * *

**(A/N: In this story, Janet never died. It's my story, so I can do as I like. But she did come very close to dieing that day)**

* * *

Sam walked into the infirmary to see her friend was in her office, she walked up, and knocked on her door.

"Come in." She said.

Sam entered, and sat down in one of the chairs.

Janet looked up with a smile, but then her face turned to horror. "What happened to you?"

Sam smiled sadly. "Pete wasn't very happy that I disappeared for the weekend. Nor that I was leaving him. So now both our boyfriends are going to beat him up. I tried to stop them."

Janet sighed, before her eyes opened wide. "Your boyfriend? Jack?"

Sam smiled sincerely this time. "Yeah, ever since Friday night."

Janet smiled too. "Okay, let me check you out."

* * *

They managed to run into Teal'c on there way to the changing rooms. Jack was to livid to speak, so Daniel explained the situation. Teal'c was more then happy to lend his assistance.

They took Jack's rental Car, But Daniel drove. Jack didn't know where Sam's house was.

"O'Neall. Why have you returned to the SGC?" Teal'c asked, when the were half-way there.

Jack grimaced. "I came because I knew something like this would happen, and I wanted to be here to kick the shit out of him."

"Pete Shanihan?" Teal'c asked. "How did you know he would harm Colonel Cater?"

"Because Teal'c, He has an anger problem, she disappeared for a weekend, and came back to tell him it was over. Things like this tend to happen." He said.

They turned onto Sam's street, to see her house had one light one. The pulled up, and Jack almost ripped the door off in is attempt to get out. He ran up to the door, and busted it open. "PETE! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" He hollered.

The mentioned man was sitting in the living room, drinking a beer and watching television. He turned around and stared at the man that had just entered his home. "You know, there is a phrase for what you just did, it's called 'breaking and entering' and I am a cop."

Jack stomped across the room, picked up the cop by his collar, and slammed him against the nearest wall. "A cop who beats his wife?"

Before Pete could react, Daniel and Teal'c had pulled Jack off of him. "Jack! you getting arrested is not the answer!" Daniel yelled at him. "Why don't we all sit down, and talk about this."

"Talk my ass!" Jack said, and he lunged for the man again. But Teal'c continued to hold him back. "Come on Daniel! You saw what he did to her!"

"Yes! I did, and there's enough evidence to convict him of assault. We don't need you to be in on those charges Jack!"

Pete went to go sit back on the couch. He took a swallow of his beer, while the others joined him. "So, she really did go to you over the weekend. That slut."

Teal'c put a hand on Jack's shoulder to stop him from getting up. But there was otherwise, no response.

"How much have you drank tonight Pete?" Daniel asked.

The man shrugged. "A lot."

Jack was just glaring at him.

Pete shook his head, like he was trying to get water out of his ears, before looking back at Jack. "I'm gonna try and talk with as clear a head as possible, let me say this. I'm a mean drunk. I know that, and I'm sorry that it was directed at Sam. But it wont happen again, she wants you Jack. Not me."

They were all shocked by this sudden change in him. Jack leaned forward in his seat. "Just know this, if you ever go near her again, if you ever put one fucking finger on her, I'll kill you. Don't think I'm bluffing, cause I'm not."

Pete nodded his head. "Get out of my house. Get back to your precious slut General."

None of them were expecting it, so none of them made any move to stop Jack. He had already landed three punches to the mans jaw before Daniel could get up the urge to stop him. Teal'c was just standing there.

"Jack! Let's get out of here alright!" Daniel yelled, prying the Air Force General off the crumpled cop.

He left with them, reluctantly, and he was yelling curses at the man the left behind for the next twenty minutes. But he did go. They drove back to the base.

"I need to pick up Sam, then we're out of here."

Daniel looked at him strangely, "Where are you going?"

Jack shrugged. "Hotel maybe. I don't want to stay here."

**

* * *

Hope you're liking it so far! Review please! - Fu Fu**


	6. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did, Jack and Sam would be happily married, with two kids, living in the forests around Mt Hood in Oregon. **

**Short, but oh so sweet! Epilogue! - Fu Fu**

**

* * *

Chapter 6 (epilougue)**

The next couple years were hard. Sam's divorce was really hard on her, but Jack was there the whole time, like he'd promised.

She found out about two weeks after she broke it off with Pete, that she was pregnant. Having not taking her birth control pills for a long time, before she realized that she wasn't.

As soon as her divorce with Pete was finalized, her and Jack were married. But Janet and Daniel still beat them to the alter.

One night, holding her daughter in her arms, and sitting a comfortable chair in the nursery, she pulled something out of her bath robe. It was her old journal.

_Takes out that old diary,_

_turns to the 3rd of may_

_adds another tear, to the page_

Tears suddenly started falling down her cheeks. She couldn't beilive how much this simple page of text had changed things. If she hadn't have wrote it, she may never have gotten up the guts to leave her husband. To leave the safe and secure world she lived in, and venture into the unknown. In search of what she really wanted.

The father of her child walked slowly into the room, and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Kissing her lightly on the neck. "Bedtime story? Because honestly, I think she's asleep."

Sam smiled at that. Before closing the book, and whipping a tear away. "No, just memories."

"Good ones?" He asked, wiping away another tear for her.

She closed her eyes tightly as her heart panged, and more tears leaked out onto her cheeks. "The best."

Jack smiled again. "Okay, then why don't we go to bed. We've got a big day tomorrow, we're teaching this little one here how to fish!"

Sam stood up, and looked at her husband incredulously. "Fish? She's only a year old!"

"Never to young to fish!" Jack exclaimed quietly, trying not to wake her.

Sam walked over to the crib, and placed the sleeping baby in it. Before turning around, and heading for the door. She turned off the light, and turned around to grab the door knob. The last thing she said before she closed it, was "Good-night Grace."

THE END

_

* * *

_

**_(A/N: I ended the Big C in almost the exact same way, on accident. (I didn't post the ending to the Big C, if you want it, E-mail me, and I'll send it to you.)_**

Just a tiny little fit-lic I've been thinking about lately. I heard this Reba song, and I thought it fit there situation so well, that I'd try my first Song fic. Well. anyways, here you go! - Fu Fu


End file.
